Kareoke Night
by Mauve Lipgloss
Summary: *COMPLETE* Voting is over...now it's time to see who's won! *ALSO BONUS* A bit of information on the three sequels to this story! I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story...without you Kareoke Night wouldn't be what it is now!
1. Peeves & Filch - You're a mean one, Mr. ...

1 TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: /Humour/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Years ago at Hogwarts, like the Triwizard Tourtamnets, many events were going on during th eschool year. This event however, was so evil, so dark, so demented, only it's memory kept it alive……then came Albus Dumbledore……and Kareoke night at Hogwarts was brought back to life.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, who is god! All other characters belong to ME, Nari-chan!  
  
Author's Note: I love musicals, and was inspired to write this after listening to my sister sing "I'm a little teapot." (It does things to you) ^_^  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
"Settle students, it is almost time to begin!" Headmaster Dumbledore yelled, trying to get the attention of the students, and was, for once, failing miserably. Sirius Black, noticing his distress, decided to help him out.  
  
"SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTHS! THE HEADMASTERS WANTS OUR ATTENTION YOU BIG OAFS!"  
  
This resulted in everyone stopping, looking at Sirius, then sitting.  
  
"Er, um, thank you Mr. Black, 10 points to Gryffindor!" Dumbledore began. "Now, onto buisness. As you all know, tonight is kareoke night. All of the participants should have signed up already, remmber you can be entered THREE tiems at the most, once in a solo, and then twice in a group."  
  
Studnets nodded and began to fidget, they all knew this was going to be fun.  
  
"Sir, when are we going to start?" James Potter asked, on behalf of all Gryffindors.  
  
"In a moment, first off, to begin, Mr. Filch and Peeves will sing a duet."  
  
Gasp filled the air, followed by snickers.  
  
"I present to you, Peeves to Poltergiest, and Mr. Filch, singing 'You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch'" Dumbledore said sittign, and motioning to the stage that had been set up.  
  
(A/N: I am only doing the chorus, because I forgot the whole thing, this is also the Japanese version, as is that is my native launguage ^_^)  
  
Peeves: You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch!  
  
/Filch glares at Peeves/  
  
Peeves: You're as smelly as a rat!  
  
Peeves: You're as slimy as an eel  
  
/Filch gets angry/  
  
The Gryffindor and Slytherin table were rolling with laughter, while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were trying, in vain to hide their snickers. All of this stopped however, when Peeves continued.  
  
Peeves: Why, I wouldn't poke you with a nine-and-a-half foot pole!  
  
/Curtains open to see a chorus of ghost behind Peeves, singing/  
  
Chorus: A nine-and-a-half foot pole!  
  
Chorus: A nine-and-a-half foot pole!  
  
Peeves: You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch!  
  
Chorus: So Mean! So Mean!  
  
Peeves: You're as smelly as a rat!  
  
Chorus: A Rat! A Rat!  
  
Peeves: You're as slimy as an eel  
  
Chorus: Slimy Eel! Slimy Eel!  
  
Filch: STOP THIS INSANITY!  
  
Peeves: Why, I wouldn't poke you with a nine-and-a-half foot pole!  
  
Filch ran off the stage and out of the main hall, while students were in the middle of a laughing fit. Peeves was bowing, as was the Ghost Chorus.  
  
Dumbledore once again striving to get the students attention, turned to Sirius, whom cleared his throat, and procedded to yell….  
  
"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Silence filled the hall, and Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Thanks you Peeves an dcompany, and now, onto the show!"  
  
Everyone, Teachers, ghost, and students looked excitied.  
  
"May I present our first act…"  
  
Everyone held their breath.  
  
"Severeus Snape."  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!! Snape! MWHA! Whats he gonna sing? You wanna know, you gotta review to find out, I need six reviews before CH2 goes up, so R&R 


	2. Severus - Bent

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: Humor/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Years ago at Hogwarts, like the Triwizard Tourtamnets, many events were going on during th eschool year. This event however, was so evil, so dark, so demented, only it's memory kept it alive……then came Albus Dumbledore……and Kareoke night at Hogwarts was brought back to life.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, who is god! All other characters belong to ME, Nari-chan! I do NOT own the song BENT, it belongs to Matchbox Twenty, just usin it for my own twisted purposes!  
  
Author's Note: If you are reading this, I just wanted to make it clear I am NOT going to have sevvie (yes, sevvie) sing some stupid song at this time. I decided to use a song I think might describe him, so I choose "Bent" by matchbox twenty. In another chapter in the distant future Sev will sing something stupid, but for now this is the song, and remember, I said all characters sing at LEAST three times throughout this.  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
The Slytherins had begun to cheer, while the Gryffindors looked as though they would be sick. James wondered what twisted song Severus would be singing (SONG HINT!)  
  
"Mr. Snape, the stage is yours!" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Severus walked up to the stage and stood behind the microphone, and waited for the music to begin. Once it began he started to sing:  
  
/If I fall along the way pick me up and dust me off, and if I get to tired to make it be my breath so I can walk/  
  
/If I need some other love, give more than I can stand and if my smile gets old and faded wait around I'll smile again/  
  
/Shouldn't be so complicated just hold me and then just hold me again/  
  
/Can you help me I'm bent I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together/  
  
/you're breaking me in and this is how we will end with you and me bent/  
  
(A/N: I am skipping the next two verses to take a new perspective)  
  
James looked on in utter revolt. As he watched Snape dance around on the stage, he shook his head and looked at the other students to see their reactions. The Hufflepuff students looked a bit quesy, and Ravenclaws looked torn, some thought, and it was obvious, that he sounded good, while others looked very very sick. The Slytherins, of course were cheering him on, silently, however so he could be heard. Of course, the Gryffindors looked VERY sick, in fact Frank Longbottom had vomited and had been taken to the hospital wing.  
  
/start bending me It's never enough I feel all your pieces start bending me Keep bending me until I'm completely broken in/  
  
/shouldn't be so complicated just touch me and then just touch me again!/  
  
As the song ended Snape did a split and yelled,  
  
"YEAH! ROCK ON!"  
  
Which caused the Slytherins to jump up and give a standing ovation, The Ravenclaws to look more sick than the Gryffindors had, the Hufflepuffs to be extremly confused, and the Gryffindors to explode with laughter, which was being lead by none other than Sirius!  
  
"ROCK ON?!?! What the Bloody hell was that?" Sirius exclaimed, who then proceded to imitate snape, causing more laughter, and angry shouts from Slytherin.  
  
"STUDENTS!" Professor McGonagall yelled.  
  
"Er…..great preformance Severus," Dumbledore began. "Now for our next act."  
  
Everyone settled down and listened for the name to be announced.  
  
"Gilderoy Lockhart!"  
  
*************  
  
MWHAHAHHAHA!!! Gilderoy Lockhart, singing? I can just imagine what he will be singing! Yes, it will be a comedy song,a nd it will be associated with his looks, but that's all the hints you get! Also, Sevvie will sing a comedy song next time. Now, when you review, give me suggestions on who to have preform in Chapters 3, 4 & 5 And tell me what you want them to sing, and try to include some lyrics, as I don't know EVERY song!!!  
  
Also to those who reviewed:  
  
littlewitch34; Thanks for the review!  
  
Soulbasis: Your wish is my command!  
  
starlit_eyes: Again I bow to your wishes……my faithful fans  
  
padfootluva: I like broculi, thank you very much, so it's not much of a threat.  
  
Katherine aka Star: Aww….I feel special now! 


	3. Gilderoy - Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: Humor/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Years ago at Hogwarts, like the Triwizard Tourtamnets, many events were going on during th eschool year. This event however, was so evil, so dark, so demented, only it's memory kept it alive……then came Albus Dumbledore……and Kareoke night at Hogwarts was brought back to life.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, who is god! All other characters belong to ME, Nari-chan! I do NOT own the song BENT, it belongs to Matchbox Twenty, just usin it for my own twisted purposes!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I took forever trying to find a song for Gilderoy to sing, originally I was planning on having him sing "I'm to Sexy", but I couldn't remember all of the words. If anyone knows the words, feel free to e-mail them to me at nari@neo-tokyo.net, and I will use them next time Gilderoy sings. This time, I decided to turn the scene from Snow White and the seven dwarfs, where the queen looks into the mirror and says "Mirror, Mirror on the wall…" Into a song, which he will sing this chapter. Also, for those who don't know, Gilderoy is a Hufflepuff in my story, and is a year ahead of James and co.  
  
/Anything like this/ is what Gilderoy is singing.  
  
*Anything like this* is Gilderoy singing as the Mirror on the wall  
  
:Anythign like this: is Gilderory doing something  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart stood up at the Hufflepuff table and then walked over to the stage. Sirius giggled, everyone knew that Gilderoy was the one person Sirius hated who was NOT in Slytherin……you just had to wonder, how in hells name Gilderoy got into Hufflepuff, he was the most vain and selfish person to ever set foot in Hogwarts.  
  
As Gilderoy walked up to the stage, 2/4 of the Hogwarts female population was swooning at Gilderoy, Sirius and the male members of the houses all looked sick to their stomach. The Gryffindor and Slytherin female population also looked sick.  
  
The music started up and Gilderoy began:  
  
/Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the sexiest one of all?/  
  
*Why, you are! You are!*  
  
/I said, who's the sexiest one of all?/  
  
*You are Gilderoy, You are*  
  
/OHHHHHHHH! I AM SO SEXXXXXY!!!! SEXXXXXXXXXY!!!!/  
  
:Gilderoy proceeds to bring out a REAL enchanted mirror:  
  
/Mirror, Mirror, on the wall? Who is the most intelligant of all?/  
  
(Mirror): Well I hate to disappoint you, but I really regret to say, Remus Lupin beats your IQ, yesterday and today!  
  
/WHAT?/  
  
(Mirror): I said Remus Lupin beats you all in all!  
  
James sniggered and Remus looked quite happy. Gilderoy went on pretending like nothing had happened.  
  
/Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the bravest of them all?/  
  
(Mirror): Why, my boy! That's very ridiculus to ask, just like asking if rain is water! Wy the bravest is James Potter!  
  
/WHAT?/  
  
(Mirror): I SAID JAMES POTTER! ARE YOU DEAF?  
  
James smirked and Sirius was falling overe with laughter. Again Gilderoy ignored this, and continued with his song, a mad glint in his eye, apparently he thought he had the hat trapped.  
  
/Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the sexiest of them all?/  
  
(Mirror): I've heard your question, and I suggest you step back! The sexiest is of course, Sirius Black!  
  
/WHAT THE HELL?/  
  
Gilderoy ran off stage and out off the hall, and everyone broke into laughter. Sirius jumped on the Gryffindor table and yelled:  
  
"I WILL BE GIVING OUT AUTOGRAPHS AFTER THE PROGRAM IS OVER, PLEASE LINE UP NEAR SIR CANDOGANS PORTRAIT IF YOU WANT ONE!" and with that he sat down.  
  
"MR. BLACK! 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, NOW SIT DOWN!" McGonagall yelled, then sitting herself.  
  
Dumbledore, who had been chuckling, recovered and smiled.  
  
"Our next act is sure to bring out, the, ere Life in everyone!"  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other, then to Remus, who had the I-know- what-he-means-look on his face.  
  
"May I present to you, the Gryffindor Ghost, Nearly Headless Nick!"  
  
**********  
  
MWHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry *dabs eyes with a tissue* I just had to make Lockhart look like an idiot, I hate him! Also, the song Nick will sing is Alive, by P.O.D, thanks to Angela for e-mailing the suggestion to me, she said the idea would e best with Nick or the Baaron, but I am a Gryffindor fan so I decided to use Nick!  
  
IMPORTANT:: I decided to add a special thing every five chapters, called "Silly songs with Sirius" which will be a spoof of "Silly songs with Larry" from Veggie tails. This will be EVERY five chapters, and Sirius is the ONLY person who will get to sing more than three times through this…..because Sirius rules, so don't beg me to have, oh, lets say Remus sing another song after he has already sang three! 


	4. Nearly Headless Nick - Alive

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: Humor/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Years ago at Hogwarts, like the Triwizard Tourtamnets, many events were going on during th eschool year. This event however, was so evil, so dark, so demented, only it's memory kept it alive……then came Albus Dumbledore……and Kareoke night at Hogwarts was brought back to life.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, who is god! All other characters belong to ME, Nari-chan! I do NOT own the song ALIVE, P.O.D does! I do however, own the song Mirror, Mirror, from chapter three.  
  
Author's Note: Alrighty, time for Nick to take the spotlight! Thanks again to Angela for suggesting this! Also, feel free to suggest characters you all want to sing and the song you want them ton sing! I may use some of them, you can e-mail me or leave it in your review! Just remember to type the lyrics, or at least the Chorus, if you suggest something I don't know the words to, I won't use it unless you include the words.  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
Nick floated soundlessly up to the stage, and heard the Gryffindors cheering. He smiled to himself, now it was HIS turn to be in the spotlight, and he was not going to let it go without a fight.  
  
As the music began, he started to sing  
  
/Everyday is a new day, I'm thankful for every breath I take, wouldn't take it for granted, So I learn from my mistakes? It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go/  
  
/Whatever happens in this lifetime, So I trust in love, You have given me peace of mind/  
  
Chorus: I feel so alive for the very first time, I can't deny you (I feel so alive) I feel so alive for the very first time, and I think I can fly  
  
/Sunshine upon my face, A new song for me to sing, Tell the world how I feel inside, Even though it might cost me everything/  
  
/Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this? I can never turn my back away, Now that I've seen you, I can never look away!/  
  
Chorus: I feel so alive for the very first time, I can't deny you (I feel so alive) I feel so alive for the very first time, and I think I can fly  
  
/Now that I know (I could never turn my back away)?/  
  
/Now that I see (I could never look away)/  
  
/Now that I know you ( I could never turn my back away)/  
  
/Now that I see you (I believe no matter what they say)/  
  
Chorus: I feel so alive for the very first time, I can't deny you (I feel so alive) I feel so alive for the very first time, and I think I can fly  
  
Chorus: I feel so alive for the very first time, I can't deny you (I feel so alive) I feel so alive for the very first time, and I think I can fly!  
  
Everyone had been so mesmerized by Nick's song that, unlike in the other songs, no one had made any comments during it. The applause shook the hall, as almost everyone, including most Slytherins, applauded Nick, who looked very pleased with himself. Sirius jumped up from his seat and motioned for Nick to come and sit next to him.  
  
"Oi! Nick, come over here!"  
  
As Nick sat down next to Sirius, Professor McGonagall motioned for Sirius to come and see her, and Dumbledore opened his mouth to announce the next act.  
  
**********  
  
MWHAHA! Next up is Silly Songs with Sirius, with his own version of Little Bunny Foo Foo! Also, I will probably be having Lily sing soon, as well as the Marauders. If anyone has the lyrics to YMCA, by the village people, send them to me! And up to bat is Chapter six…..Lucius Malfoy! 


	5. Silly Songs with Sirius - Installment I ...

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: Humor/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Years ago at Hogwarts, like the Triwizard Tourtamnets, many events were going on during th e school year. This event however, was so evil, so dark, so demented, only it's memory kept it alive……then came Albus Dumbledore……and Kareoke night at Hogwarts was brought back to life.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, who is god! All other characters belong to ME, Nari-chan! I do NOT own the song BENT, it belongs to Matchbox Twenty, just usin it for my own twisted purposes!  
  
Author's Note: THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!!! Yes, that's right, it's finally time for installment one of "Silly Songs with Sirus!" the song……Little Bunny Foo Foo…..only Sirius Style (hint: that's why it's SILLY songs with Sirius) Also, for those who haven't noticed yet, this story is from the point of view of James Potter, unless he is singing, then it will be a different Marauder, or Lily.  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
Sirius sprinted out of the great hall, and Dumbledore looked a very amused, even more so than usual, and James wondered what was going on, when a sudden outburst of laughter from around him brought him back to his senses.  
  
Sirius had returned, wearing a fluffy pink bunny suit.  
  
James joined in with the laughter, and Sirius proceeded to do a series of cartwheels in the suit, ending at the stage.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone quieted down, to hear an explanation for Sirius actions.  
  
"And now it's time for Silly Songs with Sirius, the part of the show where Sirius will sing…..a silly song!"  
  
Everyone laughed and Sirius jumped on the stage, and said,  
  
"Every time you hear the name Ah-choo, say Bless You!"  
  
The music started and Sirius began to sing.  
  
/Little wizard Ah-choo, skipping in the forest! Scooping up the Slytherins and boppin 'em on the head!/  
  
Audience: Bless You!  
  
/Down came Dumbledore and he said!/  
  
/Little Wizard Ah-choo, I dun wanna see you, scooping up the Slytherins and boppin 'em on the head! I'll give you three chances!/  
  
Audience: Bless You!  
  
/The next day:/  
  
/Little wizard Ah-choo, skipping in the forest! Scooping up the Slytherins and boppin 'em on the head!/  
  
Audience: Bless You!  
  
/Down came Dumbledore and he said!/  
  
/Little Wizard Ah-choo, I dun wanna see you, scooping up the Slytherins and boppin 'em on the head! I'll give you two chances!/  
  
Audience: Bless You!  
  
/The Next Day:/  
  
/Little wizard Ah-choo, skipping in the forest! Scooping up the Slytherins and boppin 'em on the head!/  
  
Audience: Bless You!  
  
/Down came Dumbledore and he said!/  
  
/Little Wizard Ah-choo, I dun wanna see you, scooping up the Slytherins and boppin 'em on the head! I'll give you one more chance!/  
  
Audience: Bless You!  
  
/The next day:/  
  
/Little wizard Ah-choo, skipping in the forest! Scooping up the Slytherins and boppin 'em on the head!/  
  
Audience: Bless You!  
  
/Down came Dumbledore and he said!/  
  
/Little Wizard Ah-choo, I gave you three chances, now I have to turn you into……!/  
  
Audience: Bless You!  
  
/The next day:/  
  
/Little Chocolate-Frog Ah-choo skipping in the forest, gathering up the Slytherins and boppin 'em on the HEAD!/  
  
The song ended with Sirius lettign loose one hundred choclate frogs, and everyone cheering. James was laughing so hard he thouht his heart was going to be ripped out. The Slytherins were, very, very offended by his song, and made it clear.  
  
"Professor!"  
  
"He shouldn't-"  
  
"STUDENTS! Now, Mr. Black, very nice, but please refrain from using the houses in your songs." Dumbledore said, still very amused.  
  
"Yes sir." Sirius said, as he sat down.  
  
"Erm….Sirius," Lily began. "Shouldn't you take off the bunny suit?"  
  
"Oh, yes, how stupid of me." He muttered as he waved his wand, and the suit disappeared.  
  
Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Our next act is…….Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
James felt sick.  
  
******  
  
MWHA! I took BloodRedInk's idea and will be usign "I'm too sexy" for Lucius, in the next chapter! Also, the line  
  
"And now it's time for Silly Songs with Sirius, the part of the show where Sirius will sing…..a silly song!" is taken from Veggie Tales, as is the whole idea of this chapter. 


	6. Lucius - I'm to Sexy

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: Humor/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Years ago at Hogwarts, like the Triwizard Tourtamnets, many events were going on during th eschool year. This event however, was so evil, so dark, so demented, only it's memory kept it alive……then came Albus Dumbledore……and Kareoke night at Hogwarts was brought back to life.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, who is god! All other characters belong to ME, Nari-chan! I do NOT own the song BENT, it belongs to Matchbox Twenty, just usin it for my own twisted purposes!  
  
Author's Note: Okie, Lucius takes the stage, and for those of you who forgot *bad!* He will be singing "I'm too sexy!" Thanks to BloodRedInk, for asking me to give Lucius this song, and for giving me the lyrics. Okie, next up on my list, Lily Evans, then Peter Pettigrew, and possibly the Grey Lady (The Ravenclaw Ghost) or The Marauders (I need the YMCA lyrics!) And then, of course, it's installment two of Silly Songs with Sirius, I still gotta decide what he will sing though…..  
  
  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
Lucius stood up and smirked that I-am-a-Malfoy-bow-to-me smirk and walked up towards the Microphone.  
  
'Oh, Joy. Can only guess what he will be singing!' Sirius voiced James thoughts.  
  
"Malfoy's the only one in this school HALF as vain as Lockhart!"  
  
The music began, and Lucius opened his mouth.  
  
/undefined /  
  
/More.../  
  
  
  
/undefined/  
  
/[Close]/  
  
  
  
/undefined/  
  
/[Close]/  
  
  
  
/undefined/  
  
All of this time, Lucius had been trying to get his shirt off, not knowing that Sirius had charmed it to stay on.  
  
/I'm Too Sexy/  
  
/Right Said Fred/  
  
/from the album Up/  
  
At this Lucius picked up a Beetles album and threw it in the air.  
  
/I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love/  
  
/Love's going to leave me/  
  
"How could your love leave you Lucius, if you don't have a lover?" Sirius yelled, smirking.  
  
Lucius ignored Sirius, and the laughing Gryffindors and continued.  
  
/I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt  
  
So sexy it hurts  
  
And I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan  
  
New York and Japan  
  
And I'm too sexy for your party, too sexy for your party  
  
No way I'm disco dancing/  
  
At this, Sirius proceeded to jump up on the table and begin to dance Disco, while mimic the voice's on the tape.  
  
"Oh, I'm to se-"  
  
"BLACK!" McGonagall screamed, glaring at Sirius.  
  
Lucius gave Sirius a death stare and continued singing.  
  
/I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car  
  
Too sexy by far  
  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
  
Too sexy for my hat, what d'you think about that /  
  
Sirius was going to throw his hat in the air, but Professor McGonagall grabbed him and dragged him out of the Great Hall……leaving the Gryffindors laughing and the Slytherins glaring.  
  
/I'm too sexy for my, too sexy for my, too sexy for my /  
  
/'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean  
  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
  
Yeah, on the catwalk, yeah, on the catwalk, yeah  
  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk /  
  
/I'm too sexy for my cat, too sexy for my cat  
  
Poor pussy, poor pussy cat  
  
I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
  
Love's going to leave me/  
  
Suddenly they heard a scream from outside the great hall.  
  
"Malfoys not to sexy for his cat, he doesn't own one!" At this, all the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs burst out in laughter.  
  
/And I'm too sexy for this song/  
  
The great hall shook with Laughter, and the Slytherins were trying to cheer Lucius on, who looked towards the students then out of the hall.  
  
"BLACK! You're dead!" And Lucius ran out of the great hall, intent on killing Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and smiled, it was apparent he had also been laughing.  
  
"Our next preformer is…..Lily Evans!"  
  
******  
  
Okie, Lily's up next, for this time I know what song she will be singing….and your song clue is:  
  
It's a song by Celine Dione  
  
Okie, guessed yet? Gotta wait till next chapter to find out if your right!  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about the Lucius Humiliation, but I hate him. Next time I will make sure Sirius is gone or forced to shut up during Lucius's preformance, but I had to do it! 


	7. Lily - That's the way it is

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: Humor/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Years ago at Hogwarts, like the Triwizard Tourtamnets, many events were going on during th eschool year. This event however, was so evil, so dark, so demented, only it's memory kept it alive……then came Albus Dumbledore……and Kareoke night at Hogwarts was brought back to life.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, who is god! All other characters belong to ME, Nari-chan! I do NOT own the song BENT, it belongs to Matchbox Twenty, just usin it for my own twisted purposes!  
  
Author's Note: LILY SINGS! MWHAHA! Okie, if you guessed correctly, she will be singing on of th e following songs:  
  
My Love will go on  
  
Beauty & The Beast  
  
That's the way it is  
  
Also, next up:  
  
Chapter 8) Peter Pettigrew  
  
Chapter 9) The Marauders  
  
Chapter 10) Silly Songs with Sirius - Installment II – The House Elves go marching one by one…  
  
Chapter 11) The Grey Lady  
  
Chapter 12) Moaning Myrtle  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
Everyone cheered as Lily stood up and walked up to the stage. Professor McGonagall and Sirius were both still gone, so the only interruptions would be from the Slytherins, not that anyone cared, because nobody liked them anyway.  
  
Lily waited for the music to start, then right before she began to sing she made an announcement:  
  
"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend James Potter!"  
  
James blushed a deep, deep scarlet red, while Remus and Peter burst out into laughter. The other Gryffindors snickered lightly, while the Slytherins scowled, no one had dedicated any songs to THEM!  
  
Lily started to sing, and everything quieted down.  
  
/I can read your mind, and I know your story  
  
I see what your going through (yeah)  
  
It's an uphill climb, and I'm feeling sorry  
  
But I know it will come to you!/  
  
James turned even redder, while everyone else listened to Lily sing.  
  
/Don't surrender, 'Cause you can win  
  
In this thing called love/  
  
Remus looked engrossed in the song, and listened intently.  
  
/When you want it the most  
  
There's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go  
  
And your hearts left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on yourself  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is/  
  
Peter snickered lightly, Remus slapped him, and James turned yet another shade of red.  
  
/When you question me  
  
For a single answer  
  
I don't know what to say  
  
But it's plain to see  
  
If you stick together  
  
You're gonna find the way/  
  
'This is a really nice song…' James thought, silently as he began to lose the redness in his face. 'And Lily's on damn good singer…'  
  
/So don't surrender  
  
'Cause you can win  
  
In this thing called love/  
  
Sirius slide back into his seat right then, and looked up to the stage.  
  
/When life is empty  
  
With no tomorrow  
  
And loneliness starts to call  
  
Baby don't worry  
  
Forget your sorrow  
  
'Cause loves gonna conquer it all!/  
  
Everyone began to clap and cheer as Lily took a bow and walked off the stage. Lily gave James a quick peck on the cheek, and went to sit down.  
  
James leaned towards Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot, what did McGonagall say to you?" He questioned. Remus also leaned in to hear what they were saying.  
  
"She told me to keep my comments to myself, as if!"  
  
They all laughed at this and Dumbledore stood up to announce the next act.  
  
"Our next performer is……Peter Pettigrew!"  
  
******  
  
Okie, next up is Peter, I have NO idea what I will have him sing, so I am looking at Lyrics.com for the PERFECT song, if I can't find any I will have him sing something stupid, like I'm a Little Teapot……As you can see, I hate Peter, but hes gotta sing sometime, so why not get two of his turns out of the way now (Next chapter and Chapter nine with the other marauders…) 


	8. Peter - Beat It

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: Humor/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Years ago at Hogwarts, like the Triwizard Tourtamnets, many events were going on during th e school year. This event however, was so evil, so dark, so demented, only it's memory kept it alive……then came Albus Dumbledore……and Kareoke night at Hogwarts was brought back to life.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, who is god! All other characters belong to ME, Nari-chan! I do NOT own the song BENT, it belongs to Matchbox Twenty, just usin it for my own twisted purposes!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I decided to make Peter look stupid, and have him sing 'Beat It' By Micheal Jackson! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Alrighty then, on to the humiliation!  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
Everyone started murmuring, and the Marauders tried to hide their laughter, causing them to look like they were all having seizures. Lily looked VERY, VERY sick………  
  
  
  
Peter walked up to the stage and waited for the music to come on…  
  
  
  
/They told him don't you ever come around here  
  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
  
The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
  
So beat it, just beat it /  
  
  
  
Sirius, who couldn't help it, burst out into laughter, right there. Remus smiled at James/  
  
"Took him less than 20 seconds….."  
  
  
  
/You better run, you better go what you can  
  
Don't wanna see no blood, you ain't no macho man  
  
You ain't all that tough, better run while you can  
  
So beat it, but you wanna be bad/  
  
  
  
James followed the suit, and began to laugh as well.  
  
  
  
/Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
  
Or you're gonna be defeated  
  
Showin' just how strong my magical powers are  
  
Why can't you see that you're wrong, we're right  
  
Just beat it, beat it  
  
Just beat it, beat it  
  
Just beat it, beat it  
  
Just beat it, beat it/  
  
  
  
Remus also began to laugh, though not as loudly as the others….  
  
  
  
/They're out to get you, better leave while you can  
  
You're just a little boy, you know you ain't a man  
  
If you wanna stay alive, better quit while you can  
  
So beat it, just beat it/  
  
  
  
Lily snorted and watched the sick display (she had NEVER liked the rat)  
  
  
  
/You're trying to show me that you're really not scared  
  
You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare  
  
Ill hex you, and I'll curse you,  
  
And I really won't care/  
  
  
  
The Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws all cracked at this, it was just the thought of ANYONE being cursed or hexed by Peter that was so funny.  
  
  
  
/So beat it, but you wanna be bad  
  
Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
  
Or you're gonna be defeated  
  
Showin' just how strong my magic is  
  
Why can't you see that you're wrong, we're right  
  
Just beat it, beat it  
  
Just beat it, beat it  
  
Just beat it, beat it  
  
Just beat it, beat it/  
  
  
  
Still, everyone laughed, and Peter gave a glare that showed he was TRYING to be macho…  
  
  
  
/Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
  
Or you're gonna be defeated  
  
Showin' just how strong my magic is  
  
Why can't you see that you're wrong, we're right  
  
Just beat it, beat it  
  
Just beat it, beat it  
  
Just beat it, beat it  
  
Just beat it, beat it/  
  
  
  
Everyone laughed at Peter, including Peter, of course, he thought we were laughing with him…  
  
Lily sighed, this was going to take awhile……  
  
"Er, Great job Wormtail!" Sirius yelled!  
  
"Yeah…" James muttered, forcing a smile.  
  
"Uh-huh." Remus and Lily said in unison, smirking at each other.  
  
"Thanks guys," Peter said happily.  
  
Dumbledore stood once again.  
  
"Our next act is…..Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew!"  
  
******  
  
HAHA! If you didn't understand why everyone was laughing at Peter, think about him, then the song he sang, and associate the words, and you will probably figure it out ^_^ And again, Chapter updates:  
  
Chapter 9) The Marauders  
  
Chapter 10) Silly Songs with Sirius - Installment II – The House Elves go marching one by one…  
  
Chapter 11) The Grey Lady  
  
Chapter 12) Moaning Myrtle  
  
Chapter 13)Madame Pomfrey 


	9. The Marauders - Stop! In the name of lov...

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: Humor/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Years ago at Hogwarts, like the Triwizard Tourtamnets, many events were going on during the school year. This event however, was so evil, so dark, so demented, only it's memory kept it alive……then came Albus Dumbledore……and Kareoke night at Hogwarts was brought back to life.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, who is god! All other characters belong to ME, Nari-chan! I do NOT own the song BENT, it belongs to Matchbox Twenty, just usin it for my own twisted purposes!  
  
Author's Note: Okie…the Marauders are taking the stage (Peter included () Now, I decided to have them sing a lovely little tune…..also, I've deicded to cut it with the "Only sings three times" thing I've been doing, the characters can enter UNLIMETED times…..so be prepared for triple etc. the time of Snape, Marauders, Lily, Pomfrey, and etc.  
  
Also: The Marauders will be singing "Stop, in the name of love." By the Supremes, now, why have them sing it………Because I think it would be quiet funny, and besides………JAMES MADE ME DO IT! IT WAS ALL JAMES!  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
The great hall shook with a mixture of applause, laughter, and groaning (courtesy of the Slytherins). James, Sirius, Remus and Peter took the stage, and all became quiet.  
  
'What are they up to this time?' Lily wondered silently to herself, but the question was answered for her right then.  
  
The music began, and they started to sing.  
  
All-  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Before you break my heart!  
  
James-  
  
Baby, baby  
  
I'm aware of where you go  
  
Each time you leave my door  
  
I watch you walk down the street  
  
  
  
Remus-  
  
Knowing your other love you'll meet  
  
But this time before you run to him  
  
Leaving me alone and hurt  
  
(Think it over) After I've been good to you ?  
  
(Think it over) After I've been sweet to you ?  
  
All-  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Before you break my heart  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Before you break my heart  
  
Think it over  
  
Think it over  
  
Sirius-  
  
I've known of your  
  
Your secluded nights  
  
I've even seen him  
  
Maybe once or twice  
  
Peter-  
  
But is his sweet expression  
  
James-  
  
Worth more than my love and affection ?  
  
But this time before you leave my arms  
  
And rush of to her charms  
  
Remus-  
  
(Think it over) Haven't I been good to you ?  
  
(Think it over) Haven't I been sweet to you ?  
  
All-  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Before you break my heart  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Before you break my heart  
  
Think it over  
  
Think it over  
  
James-  
  
I've tried so hard, hard to be patient  
  
Hoping you'd stop this infatuation  
  
But each time you are together  
  
I'm so afraid I'll be losing you forever  
  
Sirius-  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Before you break my heart  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Before you break my heart  
  
Peter-  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Remus-  
  
Baby, think it over  
  
Think it over, baby  
  
Ooh, think it over baby...  
  
As Remus finished the song, the great hall erupted into applause once again. The Slytherins were the only ones not applauding. Lucius Malfoy made some comment that sounded a lot like 'they are such she-women', Sirius scowled, and sent the Leg-Locker curse at Lucius, which resulted in McGonagall taking ten points from Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
Lily chuckled to herself, and told them they had all done a great job, she didn't, however, say anything to Peter.  
  
Dumbledore rose again to announce the next act.  
  
******  
  
Okie…..I did that just for kicks…here's the lineup for the next five chapters:  
  
Chapter 10) Silly Songs with Sirius - Installment II – The House Elves go marching one by one…  
  
Chapter 11) The Grey Lady  
  
Chapter 12) Moaning Myrtle  
  
Chapter 13) Madame Pomfrey  
  
Chapter 14) Sirius Black (Non-Silly Sirius Song, just plain old Sirius) 


	10. Silly Songs with Sirius - Installment II...

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: Humor/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Years ago at Hogwarts, like the Triwizard Tourtamnets, many events were going on during the school year. This event however, was so evil, so dark, so demented, only it's memory kept it alive……then came Albus Dumbledore……and Kareoke night at Hogwarts was brought back to life.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, who is god! All other characters belong to ME, Nari-chan! I do NOT own the song BENT, it belongs to Matchbox Twenty, just usin it for my own twisted purposes!  
  
Author's Note: Oh Joy! Guess what time it is……that's right! Silly Songs with Sirius again! BWHAHAHA! Guess what he's singing! Well, for those of you who read my author notes at the top and bottom of the chapters do, and for those who don't I suggest tot start reading now, as because I'M NOT TELLIN!  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
"Once again it's time for Silly Songs with Sirius, the part of the show where Sirius will sing…..a silly song!"  
  
Slytherins groaned, Hufflepuffs laughed, remembering the last time Sirius was up. Ravenclaws looked thoughtful, while the Gryffindors began to cheer, as loudly as possible.  
  
The Professors also had a mixed look upon them, Professor McGonagall looked very irritable, and James decided to not play any pranks on her for the next week or so. Flitwick, Sprout, and Vector all looked very interested. Professor Lupin groaned, whilst Professor Jameston smiled, and cheered with the Gryffindors. (A/N: In my story Legacy, Professor Lupin and Jameston are Remus's Parents. Professor Lupin is his father, and Professor Jameston is his mother, they are separated, but are still good friends. Oh, and Professor Lupin is Head of Ravenclaw, and Professor Jameston is head of Slytherin, if you want to find out more, you gotta read legacy when it's out)  
  
Sirius walked over to the stage, and looked out at the crowd. He smiled and spoke.  
  
"His song is dedicated to all you house elves out their!"  
  
Everyone groaned, and the music started up.  
  
/ Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom /  
  
/ The House-Elves go marching one by one, Hur-rah! Hur-rah! /  
  
/ The House-Elves go marching two by two, Hur-rah, Hur-rah! /  
  
/ The House-Elves go marching three by three, the little one stopped to take a pee /  
  
James and Remus burst out into laughter, along with all the Gryffindors, minus Lily, who thought that was very crude.  
  
"Well, I never!"  
  
/ And they all go marching down, to the ground, to get out of the rain /  
  
/ Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom /  
  
/ Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom /  
  
/ Hur-rah! /  
  
/ The House-Elves go marching four by four, Hur-rah! Hur-rah! /  
  
/ The House-Elves go marching four by four, Hur-rah, Hur-rah! /  
  
/ The House-Elves go marching six by six, the little one stopped to lick his di-- /  
  
"MR. BLACK, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Professor McGonagall yelled, very red in the face.  
  
James and Remus were laughing so hard, they were crying now. Peter was giggling stupidly like a little girl, and Lily had cracked a smile.  
  
/ And they all go marching down, to the ground, to get out of the rain /  
  
/ Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom /  
  
/ Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom /  
  
/ Hur-rah! /  
  
/ The House-Elves go marching seven by seven, Hur-rah! Hur-rah! /  
  
/ The House-Elves go marching eight by eight, Hur-rah, Hur-rah! /  
  
/ The House-Elves go marching nine by nine, the little one stopped to drink some wine /  
  
Lily finally burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her, surprised.  
  
"Erm, Lily, you okay?" Remus muttered, looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I just pictured a bunch of drunk house elves running around!"  
  
Everyone cracked at this, and looked back at the stage to see what Sirius was now doing, they almost fell over, 50 House elves were now lined up on the stage doing a can-can dance.  
  
/ And they all go marching down, to the ground, to get out of the rain /  
  
/ Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom /  
  
/ Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom /  
  
/ Hur-rah! /  
  
/ The House elves go marching ten by ten, the little one stopped to say, the end /  
  
/ And they all go marching down, to the ground, to get out of the rain /  
  
Suddenly it began to rain in the great hall, and a waterfall appeared, right over Professor McGonagall, Sirius took one look at her, and ran from the hall.  
  
"BLACK!"  
  
Everyone burst out in laughter, and the house elves went back to work. Professor Dumbledore waved his hand, and the mess was cleaned up, in other words, the great hall looked like it had before Sirius had taken the stage. He then stood to announce the next act for the students.  
  
The hall grew quiet, and everyone sat in anticipation, but suddenly the great hall grew cold.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Who's up next?"  
  
"Maybe McGonagall killed Sirius?"  
  
"We aren't that lucky, Wormtail!"  
  
"James!"  
  
Just as suddenly as the hall grew cold, it grew warm again, but then all of the sudden ghost of all shapes and sizes flew into the room and hovered above the tables. Dumbledore smiled, and said  
  
"May I present to you all, our next act, Madame Rowena Janice Alentria Jimetra Urma Sarah Jo-Ann Kensington-Ravenclaw."  
  
"Who?" Severus Snape yelled, and everyone nodded, confused.  
  
" Let me rephrase that," Dumbledore began, when he was interrupted again.  
  
"PLEASE DO!" Lucius screamed, snickering. Dumbledore glared at him before continuing.  
  
"May I present to you all, Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder and resident ghost of the Ravenclaw house, more commonly known as the Grey Lady!"  
  
Hundreds of gasps filled the Great hall.  
  
******  
  
Okie, so Rowena Ravenclaw is the Ravenclaw Ghost, or at least that's what I think.  
  
Also, like I siad above, a lot of this story is related to Legacy, as is why some of those characters are in here. For those of you wondering why Remus's dad is a Ravenclaw, and his mother a Slytherin, you'll have to read Legacy to find out, the first chapter will be out in April!  
  
And our continuing lineup is:  
  
Chapter 11) The Grey Lady  
  
Chapter 12) Moaning Myrtle  
  
Chapter 13) Madame Pomfrey  
  
Chapter 14) Sirius Black (Non-Silly Sirius Song, just plain old Sirius)  
  
Chapter 15) Silly Songs with Sirius - Installment III – B-I-N-G-O 


	11. The Grey Lady - Reflection

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: Humor/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: Okie, Rowena Ravenclaw a.k.a. the Grey Lady is up to sing now, I have the PERFECT song for her to sing to, Reflection by Christina Auguliera. ^_^ Have fun….BWHAHAHA! Oh, and I will only be putting the Author note up from now on, no more disclaimer or Summary, I think ten of those will do just fine!  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
Rowena floated up to the stage. Everyone was staring at her, the Ravenclaw students looked very smug because THEIR house founder was singing. Sirius scowled at them. James wondered when he had returned, noticing him looking, Sirius told him.  
  
"McGonagall told me I could come in to see Rowena sing. If I do anything crude in my next Silly Songs segment, she will discontinue it." Lily looked at them before saying what she thought was appropriate for the situation.  
  
"Well I agree with her TOTALLY, that was really uncalled for, Sirius!" Sirius was about to retort with by saying something really nasty when the music started, and he was forced by McGonagalls glare to look at the stage.  
  
Rowena began to sing.  
  
/Look at me  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart /  
  
Sirius was suddenly sitting very still, staring at Rowena Ravenclaw with goo-goo eyes.  
  
"OMG! Sirius is in love with a ghost, a school founder non the less," Remus muttered to James, staring at Sirus.  
  
/Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside/  
  
"Ahh…." Sirius muttered dumbly. Lily looked at him, concern etched on her face.  
  
"Sirius, you okay? You don't look to well…"  
  
"Rowena." Was the only reply she got.  
  
/I am now  
  
In a world where I  
  
Have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am/  
  
Professor McGonagall was looking at Sirius, and looked just as concerned as Lily. She whispered something to Dumbledore who nodded and walked towards the Gryffindor table. He bent down to Sirius and muttered something, Sirius suddenly zoned in and looked very embarrassed, James, Remus, Lily, Peter, Frank, and Arabella all laughed, and Dumbledore smiled at Sirius, who nodded, still red in the face.  
  
/Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me  
  
Why is my reflection  
  
Someone I don't know  
  
Must I pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else  
  
For all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside/  
  
"So Sirius, falling for a ghost?"  
  
"Erm, no. Actually, you know what I've been trying to tell you guys for the last week?"  
  
"Yeah?" Came the chorus of answers. Sirius took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, I'm a seer. I just saw Rowena Ravenclaw being killed by Salazar Slytherin, and that's why Dumbledore came over."  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
/There's a heart that must be free to fly  
  
That burns with a need to know the reason why/  
  
"COOL!" Came the replies from his friends. Sirius smiled broadly.  
  
/Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think  
  
How we feel  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else  
  
For all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside/  
  
The song ended and everyone cheered for Rowena, who was bowing.  
  
Dumbledore stood to announce the next act.  
  
"Our next act comes straight from the girls u-bend on the third floor." Sudden groans were heard from EVERY single female student, while the guys looked totally lost.  
  
"May I present, Moaning Myrtle!"  
  
******  
  
BWHAHHAHAHAHAH! Myrtles up next! Bwha! No, the lineup continues…  
  
Chapter 12) Moaning Myrtle  
  
Chapter 13) Madame Pomfrey  
  
Chapter 14) Sirius Black (Non-Silly Sirius Song, just plain old Sirius)  
  
Chapter 15) Silly Songs with Sirius - Installment III – B-I-N-G-O  
  
Chapter 16) Professor Flitwick 


	12. Moaning Myrtle - Misunderstood

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: Humor/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I am evil. I am having Moaning Myrtle sing….BWHA! Okies, now, what will she sing? Flips through Lyrics.com* Dunno….lemme think….YES! I have the PERFECT song!  
  
*Insert insane laughter here* Alrighty then, on to the show!  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
EVERYONE who reviewed this story, it's you guys who are keeping it alive, without you I wouldn't be inspired to write more chapters.  
  
EVERYONE ASKING FOR A SEQUEL- You're lucky, I was already planning to do one with Harry & co. And to those who asked if their will be a silly songs with sirius in the Harry co. sequel, YES there will be, Sirius will be free in it, so don't worry.  
  
Angelic01- I would LOVE to co-write a sequel with you, I shall e-mail you after I post this chapter. ^_^ All I ask is that we post it on my account, so they can access both stories.  
  
Tsuki Tatsu- Works fine for me, maybe it's just Sirius playing tricks on you….  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
Sirius head shot up. "Myrtle, as in MOANING Myrtle?"  
  
"What other Myrtle do we know?" Lily replied dryly.  
  
Myrtle floated up to the stage, and waited patiently for the music to start.  
  
"What do you 'reckon she's gonna sing?" Remus whispered.  
  
"Dunno, hope it's good though…" James muttered, staring at the ghost.  
  
The music began, and Myrtle startle to sing.  
  
/might be the way  
  
Everybody likes to say  
  
I know watcha thinking about me  
  
There might be a day  
  
You might have a certain way  
  
But you don't have my luxuries  
  
And it's me I know/  
  
"Oh god, she's singing PINK!" (Pretend Pink was back in this time, for me, kay?!)  
  
"Lily, calm down, and who is this Pink?" Sirius said, looking at her. Remus cleared his throat.  
  
"A muggle singer." James looked at him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
/I know my name 'cause I say it proud  
  
Everything I want I always do  
  
Lookin' for the right track  
  
Always on the wrong track  
  
But are you catchin' all these tracks  
  
That I'm layin' down for you/  
  
"Hmm….25 points to the first person who can get the beanie bag through Myrtle's eyes. 35 to whoever gets it through her mouth!" Sirius said slyly, conjuring up beanies of assorted colors for all of the Gryffindors.  
  
Immediately Beanies began to fly through the air towards Myrtle.  
  
/There's a song I was listening to  
  
Up all night  
  
There's a voice I'm hearing  
  
Saying it's alright  
  
When I'm happy I am sad  
  
But everything's good  
  
It's not that complicated  
  
I'm just misunderstood/  
  
Suddenly Myrtle began crying and screaming, and flew out of the Great Hall, still singing. The Gryffindors roared with laughter, and McGonagall gave them all looks that could kill.  
  
/There might be a day  
  
Everything it goes my way  
  
Can't you think I know I'm superfly  
  
I might see a world  
  
In a world inside of you  
  
Then I might just say goodbye  
  
And it's my name I know  
  
I say it loud 'cause I'm really proud  
  
Of all the things I used to do  
  
Well it's the wrong track  
  
Looking for the right track  
  
And are you catchin' all these tracks  
  
That I'm layin' down for you/  
  
Everyone fell silent as McGonagall swooped down upon them.  
  
"WHO DID IT?"  
  
"Professor-"  
  
"EVANS!"  
  
"We just were-"  
  
"PETTIGREW!"  
  
"What they are trying to say is-"  
  
"WEASLY!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"FIGG!"  
  
"They-"  
  
"LUPIN!"  
  
"We-"  
  
"JOHNSTON!"  
  
"It was all-"  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"We were forced to-"  
  
"FINNIGAN!"  
  
"I see dead people."  
  
"POTTER!"  
  
"DUH, they're called GHOST, James and-"  
  
"SILENCE!" She screamed, glaring at the whole group, especially James and Sirius.  
  
"Mr. Black, you will serve a detention for this. Now excuse me while I go to find Myrtle and calm her down…." The Professor muttered, listening to the distant screams of Myrtle. She turned or her heel and marched out of the great hall.  
  
Sirius burst into laughter.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and stood up to announce the next act.  
  
"Our next act is none other than Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
Screams of terror filled the hall.  
  
******  
  
Oh, I hate Myrtle, she is evil. bashes Myrtle anywho…Madame Pomfrey is up next. Dunno what she's gonna sing yet,  
  
IMPORTANT: I need you all to start giving me ideas for who to have sing and what to have them sing, I am running out of ideas….  
  
LINEUP:  
  
Chapter 13) Madame Pomfrey  
  
Chapter 14) Sirius Black (Non-Silly Sirius Song, just plain old Sirius)  
  
Chapter 15) Silly Songs with Sirius - Installment III – B-I-N-G-O  
  
Chapter 16) Professor Flitwick  
  
Chapter 17) Lily, Sirius, James, and Peter 


	13. Madame Pomfrey - Apple a Day

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: Humor/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Years ago at Hogwarts, like the Triwizard Tourtamnets, many events were going on during the school year. This event however, was so evil, so dark, so demented, only it's memory kept it alive……then came Albus Dumbledore……and Kareoke night at Hogwarts was brought back to life.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K.Rowling, who is god! All other characters belong to ME, Nari-chan! I do NOT own the song BENT, it belongs to Matchbox Twenty, just usin it for my own twisted purposes!  
  
Author's Note: Oh Joy! Guess what? It's...MADAME POMFREY to the rescue! BWHAHAH! The song she is singing is called "Apple a day" and is from my schools musical, "Wiggy Wam" Anywho…one with the show!  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
After the screams stopped, which took a while, mind you, Madame Pomfrey entered the Great Hall and walked towards the stage. She smiled, unaware of the pale faces around her.  
  
The music began, and right before she began to sing, Sirius managed to whisper something to his friends.  
  
"It's her payback, all those times we blew off Snapes head…" James grimaced as she began to sing.  
  
/When I was a young girl  
  
I heard a tale  
  
About a doctor who once said  
  
Chocolate was good for the stomache  
  
And sugar for the soul  
  
But one doctor I remember well…/  
  
"Oh. My. God." James gasped, staring in fear.  
  
/He would say….  
  
"An Apple a day  
  
Will keep the doctor away!  
  
An apple a day  
  
Will keep the DOCTOR away!/  
  
Sirius stared, then burst out in laughter, which abruptly stopped once Sirius noticed McGonagall staring at him.  
  
/Chocolate Berries  
  
Strawberry Cherries  
  
Are all good and well  
  
But when you need to get well fast  
  
Only one thing will do the trick and last…/  
  
"Ah oh…" Lily muttered, looking around. Remus was smiling stupidly.  
  
/An Apple a day  
  
Will keep the doctor away!  
  
An apple a day  
  
Will keep the DOCTOR away!/  
  
Lily knew that something was up with Remus, he HATED Madame Pomfrey. James and Sirius had covered their ears. Peter was to stupid to do anything, so he just listening.  
  
/Boys are evil/  
  
"Hey! I resent that!" James yelled, then sliding into his seat after being glared at by McGonagall.  
  
/Girls so medieval  
  
Oh what can I do?  
  
To make it up to you?  
  
Oh…I know…/  
  
/An Apple a day  
  
Will keep the doctor away!  
  
An apple a day  
  
Will keep the DOCTOR away!/  
  
The song ended, and Madame Pomfrey skipped off of the stage and out of the great hall. Everyone, including the Professors, burst into laughter.  
  
All except for Remus. He took his wand, waved it over himself, and said two words.  
  
"Revesio Listenium!"  
  
Lily screamed at him.  
  
"A SILENCING CHARM!" Remus smiled.  
  
"Your point would be…" Lily glared.  
  
"I should have known." Everyone laughed and Dumbledore walked over to the stage, and prepared to announce the next act.  
  
"Our next act is…Sirius Black!"  
  
******  
  
Okie then…. Time for Sirius to sing next. It WILL NOT be a Silly Song, it will be a regular song. After that chapter, Sirius will do a silly song.  
  
Line up:  
  
Chapter 14) Sirius Black (Non-Silly Sirius Song, just plain old Sirius)  
  
Chapter 15) Silly Songs with Sirius - Installment III – B-I-N-G-O  
  
Chapter 16) Professor Flitwick  
  
Chapter 17) Lily, Sirius, James, and Peter  
  
Chapter 18) Hagrid 


	14. Sirius - Flavor of the Week

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: Humor/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: Okay, thanks to the people *insert cheer here* demanding me to make Sirius sing a non-silly Sirius song, I give you this, Chapter 14, Sirius Black singing a NORMAL song! What song, Flavor of the Week by American Hi-Fi! Why, you may ask? Because I am sick of Sirius Black beign portrayed as a player with no brains. This song shows that he knows the consequences for being a player, and that love comes in odd ways. Besides, I don't think Sirius would like it if I made him out to be a player, would you?  
  
I also admit, I am writing this after going to the dance last night with my boyfriend, and then having him dump me halfway through the dance for another girl, only to find out they had been going out behind my back for the past two weeks. If anyone has any good idea's for revenge, lemme know in your review.  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
Sirius stood up, and walked up to the stage. The Slytherins were groaning again, everyone else was silent. Dumbledore hadn't said this was SILLY SONGS with Sirius, he had only stated Sirius was going to sing.  
  
James looked up sighing, he was just as curious as everyone else, Sirius, for once, actually looked…serious. It was scary, Lily, Remus, peter, and Arabella all looked the same way as James. The music started, and right before he began to sing, Sirius said one thing.  
  
"This song is dedicated to everyone out there who has been hurt by a cheating boyfriend or girlfriend." With that, he began to sing.  
  
/She paints her nails and she don't know  
  
He's got her best friend on the phone  
  
She'll wash her hair, his dirty clothes  
  
for all he gives to her  
  
and he's got posters on the wall  
  
of all the girls he wished she was  
  
and he means everything to her/  
  
James suddenly knew WHY Sirius was singing this. His former girlfriend, Harriet Griungl, a Ravenclaw, had broken up with Sirius for another guy, Sirius had been heartbroken, only to find out that Harriet had been going out with Joshua Flint behind his back for a month.  
  
Lily smiled inwardly, Sirius had every right to sing that song, and vent his feelings.  
  
Remus agreed with Lily. Arabella had secretly like Sirius from afar for a long time, and was kind of glad Harriet and Sirius had broken up.  
  
Peter burped, which earned him glares from everyone around him, shyly he muttered an apology,  
  
"Sorry…"  
  
/Her boyfriend, he don't know  
  
anything about her  
  
he's too stoned, Nintendo  
  
I wish that I could make her see  
  
She's just the Flavor of the Weak/  
  
Peter burped again, and Lily glared at him.  
  
"God Peter, think you can do it any louder?" Peter cringed, and Remus was looking at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Look, it's not his fault. It's Snape doing it." He said pointing over to the Slytherin table, where Snape and Lucius were doubled over with laughter. Fuming, Lily cast the counter-curse, and James hexed Snape while Arabella took Lucius.  
  
/It's Friday night and She's all alone  
  
He's a million miles away  
  
She's dressed to kill, but the TV's on  
  
He's connected to the sound  
  
and he's got pictures on the wall  
  
of all the girls he's loved before  
  
and she knows all his favorite songs/  
  
James and everyone held in their laughter, for the sake of Sirius, who was looking happier than he had for days up on the stage.  
  
/Her boyfriend, he don't know  
  
anything about her  
  
he's too stoned, Nintendo  
  
I wish that I could make her see  
  
She's just the Flavor of the Weak/  
  
People had suddenly started to sing along with Sirius. Harriet and Joshua had both slide considerably far down in their seats. Most people knew what had happened, and supported Sirius fully, except for the Slytherins who supported Joshua and Harriet.  
  
/Her boyfriend, He don't know  
  
anything about her  
  
He's too stoned  
  
He's too stoned  
  
He's too stoned  
  
He's too stoned/  
  
James found himself singing along as well, curiously he looked at his friends who also were singing. Lily looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Sirius asked me to cast a spell on the Great Hall, giving the lyrics to everyone, so they could sing along if they wanted." Everyone smiled and continued to sing.  
  
/Her boyfriend, he don't know  
  
anything about her  
  
he's too stoned, Nintendo  
  
I wish that I could make her see  
  
She's just the Flavor of the Weak/  
  
The great hall was booming with singing, and the Marauders noticed even some of the teachers had joined in. What surprised James the most was that McGonagall had begun to sing as well.  
  
/Yeah she's the Flavor of the Weak  
  
She makes me weak/  
  
The music and singing ended, and everyone fell into applauds, even a few Slytherins clapped, but quickly stopped when they saw the rest of their hose staring at them.  
  
Sirius did not make a move to leave the stage when Dumbledore came up to announce the next act.  
  
******  
  
Okie next up is Silly Songs. Watch out for my next new fic, For the Sake of Sirius, which is just a little Sirius/Remus fic. Also watch out for an update on Tainted Blue.  
  
Lineup:  
  
Chapter 15) Silly Songs with Sirius - Installment III – B-I-N-G-O  
  
Chapter 16) Professor Flitwick  
  
Chapter 17) Lily, Sirius, James, and Peter  
  
Chapter 18) Hagrid  
  
Chapter 19) Rita Skeeter 


	15. Silly Songs with Sirius - Installment II...

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: Humor/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: Okie, for all you Sirius Black fans out there, you are lucky, two Sirius songs in a row! The last one was Flavor of the Week, this one is a Silly Songs with Sirius. I decided to have him sing B-I-N-G-O, with small variations throughout the song. So enjoy!  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
Professor cleared his throat and looked at the Slytherin students, then smiled.  
  
"I'm afraid, Mr. Malfoy, that you won't be getting rid of Mr. Black that easily." Lucius stared at him.  
  
"What do you mean, he alrea-oh no! Not now!" Snape groaned, and everyone suddenly knew what Dumbledore had been getting at. The headmaster smiled.  
  
"Yes, it's time yet again for Silly Songs with Sirius, the part of the show where Sirius will sing…a silly song!" Cheering and groaning filled the great hall.  
  
"Sirius, the stage is yours!" Sirius nodded and waited for the music to start.  
  
/There was a Wizard who had a dog  
  
BINGO was his nameo  
  
B-I-N-G-O  
  
B-I-N-G-O  
  
B-I-N-G-O  
  
Bingo was his nameo/  
  
James started laughing, he ad heard that song, it was a muggle one, and Sirius had just changed some of the words.  
  
Lily one the other hand, was just staring at Sirius, then finally, opened her mouth and began to sing along. Sirius smiled broadly at her, as he continued.  
  
/There was a Wizard who had a dog  
  
BINGO was his nameo  
  
*clap*-I-N-G-O  
  
*clap*-I-N-G-O  
  
*clap*-I-N-G-O  
  
Bingo was his nameo/  
  
James, Remus, Arabella, Peter, and a few other students joined along, and sang as well.  
  
/There was a Wizard who had a dog  
  
BINGO was his nameo  
  
*clap*-*clap*-N-G-O  
  
*clap*-*clap*-N-G-O  
  
*clap*-*clap*-N-G-O  
  
Bingo was his nameo/  
  
Suddenly, the Hufflepuffs joined in, along with the rest of the Gryffindor students, not long after the Ravenclaws did as well.  
  
/There was a Wizard who had a dog  
  
BINGO was his nameo  
  
*clap*-*clap*-*clap*-G-O  
  
*clap*-*clap*-*clap*-G-O  
  
*clap*-*clap*-*clap*-G-O  
  
Bingo was his nameo/  
  
Some of the Professors joined in as well, some against their will, and others for the pure hell of it. The only students sitting still were the Slytherin's, who were scowling.  
  
/There was a Wizard who had a dog  
  
BINGO was his nameo  
  
*clap*-*clap*-*clap*-*clap*-O  
  
*clap*-*clap*-*clap*-*clap*-O  
  
*clap*-*clap*-*clap*-*clap*-O  
  
Bingo was his nameo/  
  
Sirius surprised them all by pulling McGonagall up on the stage and break dancing with her as they continued on.  
  
/There was a Wizard who had a dog  
  
BINGO was his nameo  
  
*clap*-*clap*-*clap*-*clap*-*clap*  
  
*clap*-*clap*-*clap*-*clap*-*clap*  
  
*clap*-*clap*-*clap*-*clap*-*clap*  
  
Bingo was his nameo!/  
  
Everyone, excluding the Slytherin's, began to cheer very loudly, drowning the booing from the Slytherin table out completely.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and smiled at Sirius, who had left the stage.  
  
"Very nice, very upbeat, Mr. Black! Now, our next act is Professor Flitwick!  
  
******  
  
Okie, the lineup is:  
  
Chapter 16) Professor Flitwick  
  
Chapter 17) Lily, Sirius, James, and Peter  
  
Chapter 18) Hagrid  
  
Chapter 19) Rita Skeeter  
  
Chapter 20) Professor Dumbledore 


	16. Arabella Figg - Don't Speak

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Category: Humor/Musical  
  
Keywords: Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Voldemort, Musical  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: Okie, I couldn't find any songs that suited Flitwick, and I didn't want to delay the new chapter being posted, so I moved him back a few chapters. SO Instead I decided to do Arabella Figg (YES! The same on who watched Harry all those years) She will be singing 'don't speak' by No Doubt. In my story Arabella has a crush on Sirius ^_^  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
Professor Dumbledore was about to move off of the stage, when McGonagall ran up to him, and whispered something in his ear. Nodding, he turned to the students and addressed him. "It seems that Professor Flitwick was practicing cheering charms, and had driven himself temporarily insane! So instead of Professor Flitwick, Arabella Figg will be singing!  
  
Cheers filled the hall, along with whispers. This would be the third time this year Flitwick drove himself insane.  
  
Pushing that aside, everyone turned to watch Arabella. She was very popular, even some of the Slytherins liked her, though they would never admit it.  
  
The music started and Arabella began to sing.  
  
/You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Every day together always/  
  
Everyone watched. Arabella was just kinda staring into space as she sang, but her eyes were fixed on one person. A Gryffindor.  
  
/I really feel  
  
I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe  
  
This could be the end/  
  
Sirius sat right up, he suddenly knew who the song was being sung for. Aside from James and Remus, Arabella was his best friend. He blushed, and continued to listen.  
  
/It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real,  
  
Well I don't want to know/  
  
James suddenly had done of his famous Marauder attacks, and dragged Lily and Remus away from Sirius, and began whispering hurriedly to them.  
  
/Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts/  
  
'Ahhh…How cute!' Professor McGonagall thought to herself.  
  
/Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty frightening/  
  
Remus, Lily, and James all grinned evilly and sat back down.  
  
/As we die, both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts/  
  
James started a conversation. "She kinda cute up there, don't you think so, Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius just nodded. "Cute? I think Sexy describes her better…OY! Did I just say that out loud?!"  
  
James smirked. "Yep."  
  
/It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
  
You and me  
  
I can see us dying ... are we?/  
  
Sirius stared, then decided what he would do.  
  
/Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts/  
  
The song ended and everyone, and I mean EVERYONE applauded. Arabella stepped down from the stage, when all of the sudden she was pulled into a passionate kiss by none other than Sirius Black. The Gryffindors all began to laugh and cheer.  
  
Pulling apart, Sirius gave her one of his rare shy smiles, and she smiled back.  
  
Dumbledore coughed, causing everyone to quiet down.  
  
"Ahem, Mr. Black, Miss. Figg, you can continue after Missers. Black, Potter, and Pettigrew sing a song with Miss. Evans!"  
  
Remus looked hurt. "Why can't I sing?"  
  
They all smiled, and Lily spoke,  
  
"Because the song is dedicated to you!"  
  
******  
  
Okay, THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER IS UP NEXT, that's right! Lily, Peter, James and Sirius singing "can't fight the moonlight" This was the most requested song, even though I had already told you all I was going to use it.  
  
Lineup:  
  
Chapter 17) Lily, Sirius, James, and Peter (THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER)  
  
Chapter 18) Hagrid  
  
Chapter 19) Rita Skeeter  
  
Chapter 20) Silly Songs with Sirius – Installment IIII – Old Man Dumbledore had a school….  
  
Chapter 21) Professor Dumbledore 


	17. Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter - Can't f...

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: YES! IT IS TIME! The long-awaited quartet featuring James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter singing "Can't fight the Moonlight!" BWHA! I had decided on this long ago, when I decided chapter 17 would feature those four. All of the reviewers however, seemed to fail to realize this and requested it anyway. But that's okay, I love you guys and will BOW to your demands.  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
The four students rose and walked over to the stage. Remus was staring daggers at them, along with every Slytherin student. Sirius, noticing Remus, flinched and motioned to the others.  
  
"Think we should change the song and let him come up here?" Peter nodded, looking scared at the look on Remus face, the look he got right before he was about to transform into a werewolf. Lily and James, however, shook their heads.  
  
"No, let him stay where he is, I think he'll cool down after he hears what we are singing." James muttered, more to himself. The others nodded.  
  
The music began and they all prepared to sing.  
  
"This song is dedicated to Remus Lupin!"  
  
Lily:  
  
Under a lovers' sky  
  
Gonna be with you  
  
And noone's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until  
  
Til the sun goes down  
  
  
  
James:  
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
  
It'll steal your heart tonight  
  
  
  
Remus glared at them, still not sure what they were up to.  
  
  
  
All:  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
  
  
Sirius:  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
  
  
Peter:  
  
But you know  
  
  
  
Lily:  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
  
  
Everyone stared, Arabella included. She, of course, knew the hidden message in the song.  
  
  
  
James:  
  
There's no escape from love  
  
Was a gentle breeze  
  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
  
No matter what you think  
  
  
  
Sirus:  
  
Til your in my arms  
  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
  
Feel it steal your heart tonight  
  
  
  
All:  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
  
  
Lily:  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
  
  
Peter:  
  
But you know  
  
  
  
All:  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No you can't fight it  
  
No matter what you do  
  
The night is gonna get to you  
  
  
  
Arabella suddenly felt something big fling it's self one to her, gasping, she turned to see what is was. Sighing with relief, she quickly summoned a box of tissues.  
  
  
  
Sirius:  
  
Don't try then  
  
You're never gonna win  
  
  
  
James & Lily:  
  
Part of me the starlight - starlight  
  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
  
It will steal your heart tonight  
  
  
  
All:  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
  
  
Arabella was now trying to calm down the so-called "lump" hanging on her. It was working a little bit.  
  
  
  
Lily, James, and Sirius:  
  
You can try to resist  
  
Try to hide from my kiss  
  
But you know  
  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
  
  
Peter:  
  
Deep in the dark  
  
You'll surrender your heart  
  
  
  
All:  
  
But you know  
  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
  
No, you can't fight it  
  
It's gonna get to your heart  
  
  
  
When the music ended, everyone burst into applause, excluding the Slytherins of course. Two others were also not applauding, Arabella was still trying to calm Remus down, who had burst into an emotional set of tears halfway through the song.  
  
Suddenly sitting up, Remus turned to Arabella, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
'Uh oh…' She thought.  
  
Smiling, he bent down and began to whisper to her. She suddenly got the same look on her face.  
  
Sirius, Lily, James, and Peter sat down. Remus and Arabella quickly broke apart and smiled at the four. No one got a chance to say anything however, as Dumbledore had stood, ready to announce the next act.  
  
"Thank you! Mr. Potter and co…our next act is what we could call a "giant" star!" Dumbledore chuckled at his joke before continuing. "Our next act is…Hagrid!"  
  
Everyone just stared at Dumbledore like he was mad.  
  
******  
  
OKIE! It's over, I hope you guys like this chapter! Up next is Hagrid, dunno what he will sing though….anyway, here is the lineup!  
  
Lineup:  
  
Chapter 18) Hagrid  
  
Chapter 19) Rita Skeeter  
  
Chapter 20) Silly Songs with Sirius – Installment IIII – Old Man Dumbledore had a school….  
  
Chapter 21) Professor Dumbledore  
  
Chapter 22) Professor McGonagall 


	18. Hagrid - Some of my favorite things

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: Okie, time for Hagrid…I couldn't really think of what I wanted him to sing…and since nobody requested anything (HINT REVIEWERS!) I decided to have him sing  
  
-  
  
Kareoke Night  
  
-  
  
Hagrid walked into the Great Hall and towards the stage. Smiling at the Gryffindors, who had reluctantly began to clap, he got onto the stage and prepared to sing.  
  
"Is it just me, or do you have the feeling this isn't going to go well?" Sirius muttered through a fake smile, while clapping. Everyone agreed with him, and the music started.  
  
/Flying Hippograffs and fire-breathing Dragons/  
  
  
  
"Uh oh, Did I just hear DRAGONS?" Remus muttered, slightly paler than usual.  
  
"Yes, AND Hippograffs, I think we're in for it now…" James said, still holding a fake smile on his face.  
  
  
  
/Meeting the First Years and cleaning the kitchens/  
  
  
  
"Hagrid like to clean the kitchen? I thought the house elves did that…" Peter muttered, then quickly proceeding to shut up after Lily stared at him. Everyone knew she liked house elves.  
  
"Dunno, maybe it's a hobby…"  
  
  
  
/watching students and Yellow colored Pings/  
  
  
  
"What the bloody hell is a Ping?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"It's like a dog…" Remus muttered.  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
/These are just some of my favorite things/  
  
  
  
"Oh no…" Lily suddenly said. "Not this song!"  
  
  
  
/Purple Polka Dotted Unicorns and the Great White Owl/  
  
  
  
"I knew something was wrong with this song…" James said, staring at Hagrid.  
  
"YOU THOUGHT? Oh my god, I am surrounded by idiots…" Lily muttered. James hugged her.  
  
"Us? Idiots? Nah."  
  
  
  
/I think that I also like eating Cow  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore was whispering to Professor McGonagall. Intrigued, and bored, Sirius yelled up to them.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT, WHISPERING IS RUDE!!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled at Sirius, but Professor McGonagall simply glared at him, causing him to sit down.  
  
  
  
/Listening to the lunch bell ring/  
  
  
  
"He likes the sound of that thing?" Peter said.  
  
"It sounds like McGonagall screeching." Sirius said rather loudly. Professor McGonagall got up and dragged Sirius out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
/I think of my birthday in May/  
  
And the song I am singing today/  
  
  
  
"Is it over yet?" Frank Longbottom asked, leaning over to the group, he was covering his ears, and looked very unhappy indeed.  
  
"Almost." Lily replied, happier than before.  
  
  
  
/When I'm feeling sad.  
  
I simply remember my favorite things  
  
and then i don't feel so bad/  
  
  
  
The song ended, and the Great Hall erupted into cheering. Not because they had like his singing, no, it was because the song was over. Even the Slytherins were cheering, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up to announce the next act, smiling, he opened his mouth to announce it. "Our next act is Rita Skeeter of Ravenclaw!"  
  
Sirius suddenly began screaming in terror. James smiled and said out loud for everyone to hear.  
  
"Heh, guess Sirius is back!"  
  
******  
  
Okie, next up is Rita Skeeter, I already know what she is going to sing! So don't worry! BWHAHAH!  
  
Lineup:  
  
Chapter 19) Rita Skeeter  
  
Chapter 20) Silly Songs with Sirius – Installment IIII – Old Man Dumbledore had a school….  
  
Chapter 21) Professor Dumbledore  
  
Chapter 22) Professor McGonagall  
  
Chapter 23) Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape 


	19. Rita Skeeter - That Don't Impress Me Muc...

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: Rita Skeeter is a Ravenclaw in this story….she will be singing "That don't impress me much" by Shania Twain…. BWHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
–  
  
Rita stood up at the Ravenclaw table and walked over to the stage. Everyone stared at her…Rita was the biggest gossip at Hogwarts. Sirius had gone out with her once in fourth year, when he had broken up with her, she spread some nasty rumors. Sirius now hated her almost as much as he hated Gilderoy Lockhart, Snape, and Malfoy.  
  
Snorting, James watched as she waved her wand, and she was instantly clothed in a cow-girl attire. Boots, leather pants, hat, the whole getup.  
  
The music began, and Rita started to sing.  
  
/I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
  
But you've got being right down to an art/  
  
  
  
Sirius, Remus, and James all spoke at the same time. "Thanks Rita!"  
  
Lily just stared at them. "Men…"  
  
  
  
/You think you're a genius -- you drive me up the wall  
  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all /  
  
  
  
1 Lily shook her head, of all the songs Rita had to choose, she picked a country. Lily hated country.  
  
  
  
/Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else/  
  
/Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
  
That don't impress me much /  
  
  
  
Everyone turned at looked at Remus. "WHAT?" He yelled, slightly red in the face.  
  
  
  
/So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
  
That don't impress me much /  
  
  
  
Remus let out a 'whoosh' of breathe, and everyone began to laugh.  
  
  
  
/I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
  
And a comb up his sleeve -- just in case  
  
All that extra hold gell in his hair oughtta lock it  
  
'Cause Heaven forbid that it should fall out of place/  
  
  
  
This time everyone turned and looked at Gilderoy Lockhart, who was currently re-hexing his hair back into place. Sighing, they all turned back to listen to Rita.  
  
  
  
/Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else/  
  
  
  
/Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
  
That don't impress me much  
  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
  
That don't impress me much /  
  
  
  
All the muggle-born students turned and looked at Sirius, whilst, pure- bloods all ha one question in mind. "Who was Brad Pitt?"  
  
  
  
/You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
  
C'mon baby tell me -- you must be jokin', right!  
  
Okay, so you've got a car  
  
That don't impress me much  
  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night/  
  
  
  
This time everyone turned and looked at James who was fuming. "WHAT!" He screamed, everyone quickly moved their gaze.  
  
  
  
/That don't impress me much  
  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
  
That don't impress me much /  
  
  
  
All of the girls were now turning their gaze from one guy to the next. Boys were sliding under the tables to hide. Lily scoffed and continued to listen.  
  
  
  
/Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
  
Boy that hurt  
  
That don't impress me much /  
  
  
  
The music ended, as did the song. Everyone began to clap, and Rita took a bow, then proceeded to jump off of the stage and run back to her table. Dumbledore stood, ready to announce the next act.  
  
"Our next act today is…."  
  
******  
  
Okie, next up is Silly Songs with Sirius! BWHA! 


	20. Silly Songs with Sirius - Installment II...

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: SILLY SONGS WITH SIRIUS! BWHA! He will be singing 'Old Man Dumbledore had a school…' a parody of 'Old McDonald had a farm' Then I believe Professor Dumbledore is up…  
  
–  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!"  
  
Everyone groaned, and Sirius walked up to the stage, practically jumping with anxiety.  
  
Lily silently prayed that this would be a half-way normal song. Of course, we all know this could never happen, and so we return to our story.  
  
  
  
/Old Man Dumbledore had a school  
  
Ei Ei Oh!/  
  
  
  
"Holy Shit.." James muttered, recovering from his shock. "He's singing Old McDonald!"  
  
"Great." Everyone chorused, pretending to be happy.  
  
  
  
/In this school there were some Gryffindors!  
  
Ei Ei Oh!  
  
With some courage here  
  
And some aurors there  
  
Here some courage  
  
They're some aurors  
  
Everywhere some courage/  
  
  
  
The Gryffindors all agreed and the Slytherins did something between a snort and sneer…  
  
  
  
/Old Man Dumbledore had a school  
  
Ei Ei Oh!/  
  
  
  
"Holy-" James was about to say. He was instantly stopped by everyone else.  
  
"Don't lets see what he came up with for everyone else…" Remus said. James nodded and listened.  
  
  
  
/In this school there were some Hufflepuffs!  
  
Ei Ei Oh!  
  
With some loyalty here  
  
And some hardwork there  
  
Here some loyalty  
  
They're some harwork  
  
Everywhere some loyalty/  
  
  
  
"Wow." Remus began,  
  
"That." James continued.  
  
"Was." Peter caught on.  
  
"Deep." Lily finished. The four burst out into laughter.  
  
  
  
/Old Man Dumbledore had a school  
  
Ei Ei Oh!/  
  
  
  
/In this school there were some Ravenclaws!  
  
Ei Ei Oh!  
  
With some studying here  
  
1 And some O.W.L.S there  
  
Here some studying  
  
They're some O.W.L.S  
  
Everywhere some studying/  
  
  
  
Ravenclaws clapped, and Sirius smiled.  
  
  
  
/Old Man Dumbledore had a school  
  
Ei Ei Oh!/  
  
  
  
They all knew what was coming next. Professor McGonagall was about to warn Sirius, but he beat her to it.  
  
  
  
/In this school there were some Slytherins!  
  
Ei Ei Oh!  
  
With some death eaters here  
  
2 And some dark marks there  
  
Here some death eaters  
  
They're some dark marks  
  
Everywhere some death eaters/  
  
  
  
Slytherins began to protest loudly, and everyone else laughed whole- heartedly. McGonagall was storming towards the stage, sensing danger. Sirius finished quickly.  
  
  
  
/Old Man Dumbledore had a school  
  
Ei Ei Oh!!!!!/  
  
  
  
Everyone, minus McGonagall and the Slytherins burst into applause. Dumbledore stood to announce the next act, and paused to watch Professor McGonagall drag Sirius out of the great hall, both almost as red in the face as the Gryffindor Flags, but for different reasons.  
  
"The next act is…..ME!"  
  
******  
  
Hey all! Professor Dumbledore is up next! Please do me a favor, and try to get this story to at least 100 reviews! Also, I have a new story, I never knew what they meant until now… I would hope all of the dedicated reviewers from this story will go and check it out…It's Lily/James with a twist! 


	21. Professor Dumbledore - The Space Between

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO PARTICIPATE IN CHAPTER 22: It's time for Dumbledore to sing. After this is the last chapter of this installment of Kareoke Night, I'm ending it so I can begin a sequel in Harry's time, though I may return to do a third sequel in MWPP/L time. After this chapter, vote for your favorite act, all of which will be listed below. Voting will end tomorrow night or Tuesday.  
  
DISCLAIMER: "The Space Between" is not my song, it belongs to Dave Matthew's and a bunch of other people.  
  
–  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked up to the stage and looked around. Everyone was still gaping at him like he was insane. He probably was though, he mused.  
  
The music began, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He took a deep breath and began to sing to everyone.  
  
/You cannot quit me so quickly  
  
There's no hope in you for me  
  
No corner you could squeeze me  
  
But I got all the time for you, love/  
  
  
  
Everyone stared at him, not really understanding the meaning of the song yet.  
  
  
  
/The Space Between  
  
The tears we cry  
  
Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more  
  
The Space Between  
  
The wicked lies we tell  
  
And hope to keep safe from the pain/  
  
  
  
James began to understand the meaning of the song, along with a few others, it still was a bit blurry though.  
  
  
  
/But will I hold you again?  
  
These fickle, fuddled words confuse me  
  
Like 'Will it rain today?'  
  
Waste the hours with talking, talking  
  
These twisted games we're playing/  
  
  
  
The song was telling the difference between choices, what an impact in someone's life one small decision could make…Dumbledore was warning them.  
  
  
  
/We're strange allies  
  
With warring hearts  
  
What wild-eyed beast you be  
  
The Space Between  
  
The wicked lies we tell  
  
And hope to keep safe from the pain/  
  
  
  
Lily was also staring at Dumbledore, and was having her own thoughts on the subject.  
  
  
  
/Will I hold you again?  
  
Will I hold.../  
  
  
  
Differences, that's what the song was about. How differences could define you…how they made who you were.  
  
  
  
/Look at us spinning out in  
  
The madness of a roller coaster  
  
You know you went off like a devil  
  
In a church in the middle of a crowded room  
  
All we can do, my love  
  
Is hope we don't take this ship down/  
  
Remus, like the other two, was thinking about the song. To him it was like the struggle between good and evil…contrary to what Voldemort thought…there was a good and evil…not just power.  
  
  
  
/The Space Between  
  
Where you're smiling high  
  
Is where you'll find me if I get to go  
  
The Space Between  
  
The bullets in our firefight  
  
Is where I'll be hiding, waiting for you  
  
The rain that falls  
  
Splash in your heart  
  
Ran like sadness down the window into...  
  
The Space Between  
  
Our wicked lies  
  
Is where we hope to keep safe from pain/  
  
  
  
Sirius also had his analysis…it told him to never give up, never to surrender to the enemy.  
  
  
  
/Take my hand  
  
'Cause we're walking out of here  
  
Oh, right out of here  
  
Love is all we need here/  
  
  
  
Other students thought about the song as well, everyone lost in their own thoughts…the only thing getting to them were the lyrics of the song.  
  
  
  
/The Space Between  
  
What's wrong and right  
  
Is where you'll find me hiding, waiting for you  
  
The Space Between  
  
Your heart and mine  
  
Is the space we'll fill with time  
  
The Space Between.../  
  
  
  
As the song ended, applause erupted…to each person they had their own thoughts about their morals. Dumbledore bowed and walked over to the middle of the stage once again, and began to speak.  
  
  
  
"To each their own…I hope you will all take that song into consideration in the future…Now, it's time to vote!"  
  
-  
  
Okay, if you didn't notice during the song, everyone was taking the songs meaning to their hearts. I kind of portrayed the morals they would live by in the future, for instance, Sirius's thoughts about never surrendering and giving up got him through Azkaban. I thoguht it was a cute little way to end the story out…kind of giving it a mystical glance to it.  
  
But it isn't over…there's still one more chapter up.  
  
IT'S TIME TO VOTE:  
  
Rules are one vote per reviewer, you may ONLY VOTE for one person who was featured in this story. If there is more than one group in your vote, it will not be counted.  
  
  
  
ABOUT SILLY SONGS WITH SIRIUS/VOTING FOR SIRIUS:  
  
If you vote for SSWS, you make one vote, and it will go for all the Silly Songs, then simply say which one you liked most! EXAMPLE: I vote for Silly Songs with Sirius – The House Elves go marching one by one  
  
  
  
Oh, and if you vote just for Sirius singing "Flavor of the Week" put: I vote for Sirius—Flavor of the week...  
  
YOU CAN VOTE FOR:  
  
Peeves & Filch  
  
Severus  
  
Gilderoy  
  
Nearly Headless Nick  
  
Silly Songs with Sirius  
  
Lucius  
  
Lily  
  
Peter  
  
The Marauders  
  
The Grey Lady  
  
Moaning Myrtle  
  
Madame Pomfrey  
  
Sirus  
  
Arabella Figg  
  
Lily, James, Sirus and Peter  
  
Hagrid  
  
Rita Skeeter  
  
Dumbledore 


	22. And the Winners are...

TITLE: Kareoke Night  
  
Author name: Nari-chan  
  
Author email: nari@neo-tokyo.org  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
READ THIS IF YOU'VE READ THE OTHER PARTS OF THIS STORY: It's over, done, gone. This story ends now…I know…sad as it is I am planning a few sequels. I also have a cute little way of hinting this at the end. The sequels are/will be:  
  
Kareoke Night II: Take Two (Harry's time)  
  
Kareoke Night III: Towards the Past (Marauder time again)  
  
Kareoke Night IIII: Back to the Future (Harry's time)  
  
Those stories will be written in the above order. All will contain 22 chapters. Yes, for all those Silly Song fans out their…Silly Songs will be in all three sequels…that twenty more Silly Songs for you!  
  
DISCLAIMER: The plot of this story is mine. The following songs: "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall" (Ch. 2), "Little Wizard Ah-choo" (Ch. 5), "The House Elves go marching one by one" (Ch. 10), "Apple a Day" (Ch. 13), "Old Man Dumbledore" (Ch. 20) My version of "My Favorite Things" (Ch. 18) and "B-I-N- G-O" (Ch. 15) all belong to me. All other songs belong to their respective artist and record companies. James, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Lily, Severus, Gilderoy, Dumbledore and co. along with the entire wizarding world belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
-  
  
Professor Dumbledore was talking with the teachers in the front of the Great Hall as the students voted. Everyone was waiting as patiently as possible, wanting to see who would win.  
  
Finally, Sirius, who couldn't take it, began to scream. "IS IT TIME YET?!"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him then nodded. Sirius let out a whoop of joy and sat down. The Headmaster stood up and walked to the stage.  
  
Suddenly all of the votes flew up into the middle of the great hall and began to whirl around in a tornado sort of structure. When the tornado died down, three envelopes were lying on the ground in place of the votes.  
  
"Accio Envelopes!" Dumbledore muttered, pointing his wand at the letters. Instantly they flew up to him.  
  
Everyone held his or her breaths as he tore open the green one.  
  
"In third place…we have a three way tie! Sirius Black with Flavor of the Week! Arabella Figg, Don't Speak…and Sirius Black, Old Man Dumbledore!"  
  
Everyone minus the Slytherins burst into applause once again. Professor McGonagall scowled at the Slytherins, who then promptly began to clap reluctantly.  
  
Sirius and Arabella ran up to the stage and received gift cards to Zonko's, Sirus receiving two.  
  
Everyone held their breath again.  
  
"Second place goes to…" Dumbledore fumbled with the envelope for a few second then spoke again. "Me, for the Space Between!"  
  
Everyone—and I mean everyone—began to clap this time without being force to do so. Dumbledore bowed and received his gift certificate to Zonko's…which surprised Sirius and co. greatly.  
  
Finally, it was the moment they had all been waiting for…first place.  
  
"And first place for the first re-instated Kareoke Night is…"  
  
Everyone held their breath to hear who had won.  
  
"James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew singing 'Stop in the name of love'!"  
  
A huge roar filled the hall as people began to cheer for the four boys…well…actually most of the cheering was for Moony, Padfoot and Prongs.  
  
The four cheered along with everyone else as they received their gift certificates. Suddenly, and chorus of voices filled the hall. "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"  
  
Grinning to each other, they lined up on stage, and for the second time that night, the music began to play.  
  
All-  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Before you break my heart!  
  
James-  
  
Baby, baby  
  
I'm aware of where you go  
  
Each time you leave my door  
  
I watch you walk down the street  
  
  
  
Remus-  
  
Knowing your other love you'll meet  
  
But this time before you run to him  
  
Leaving me alone and hurt  
  
(Think it over) After I've been good to you ?  
  
(Think it over) After I've been sweet to you ?  
  
All-  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Before you break my heart  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Before you break my heart  
  
Think it over  
  
Think it over  
  
Sirius-  
  
I've known of your  
  
Your secluded nights  
  
I've even seen him  
  
Maybe once or twice  
  
Peter-  
  
But is his sweet expression  
  
James-  
  
Worth more than my love and affection ?  
  
But this time before you leave my arms  
  
And rush of to his charms  
  
Remus-  
  
(Think it over) Haven't I been good to you ?  
  
(Think it over) Haven't I been sweet to you ?  
  
All-  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Before you break my heart  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Before you break my heart  
  
Think it over  
  
Think it over  
  
James-  
  
I've tried so hard, hard to be patient  
  
Hoping you'd stop this infatuation  
  
But each time you are together  
  
I'm so afraid I'll be losing you forever  
  
Sirius-  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Before you break my heart  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Before you break my heart  
  
Peter-  
  
Stop! In the name of love  
  
Remus-  
  
Baby, think it over  
  
Think it over, baby  
  
Ooh, think it over baby...  
  
As they finished the encore performance, the hall erupted into cheers once again, Gryffindors leading them.  
  
* * *  
  
As the students celebrated, up at the Teachers table, a discussion between our favorite Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"Well, Albus! I hope you've learned your lesson from all of this!" Dumbledore nodded solemly.  
  
"I have. I need to add Disco Lights next time." With this, he walked back over to the students, leaving a confused Transfiguration Professor.  
  
McGonagall just stared after him…she would never understand him…ever.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, that's it! *cries* No more Kareoke Night! *brightens up* but I've got three sequels to work on! *Runs off to begin on Take Two.  
  
REVIEWERS:  
  
Watch out for these characters who will be singing in "Kareoke Night II: Take Two":  
  
Fat Friar  
  
Bloody Baron  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron  
  
Crookshanks  
  
Voldemort & the Deatheaters  
  
Draco  
  
AND OF COURSE SILLY SONGS WITH SIRIUS! 


End file.
